


You're Somebody Else

by Almonde



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:16:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29710821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Almonde/pseuds/Almonde
Summary: 我终究从那双棕眼中看见了另一个他。
Relationships: Neil & The Protagonist (Tenet), Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Kudos: 8





	You're Somebody Else

**Author's Note:**

> 灵感来源flux太太剪的PN视频！  
> b站：https://www.bilibili.com/video/BV17T4y1N7K6  
> yt: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l9y73YCbjjQ

我终究从那双棕眼中看见了另一个他。

孟买的湿热气候将一切笼罩在让人有些喘不过气的闷热空间里，前不久刚下过的阵雨，水分子停留在灰蒙蒙的天空中，将原本硬挺的布料变得皱巴巴的。街头各处可见的商贩依旧叫卖着颜色鲜艳的布料和首饰，喧杂的人群挤在一起，热闹的市集和异国语言交织在耳畔，Neil快步穿过拥挤的巷子，手里拿着已经没什么用了的文件夹，向着街边的俱乐部走去。

头顶的风扇吹起一阵凉风，他坐在靠窗的位置，玻璃桌上是一杯伏特加通宁，绿叶的影子打落在杯沿，随着酒精摆动着，像是一场由虚幻构成的漫长夜梦，熟悉的身影进进出出，却在梦醒时分悄然退去，留下枕边的空荡与泪痕。Neil看了眼墙面上的摆钟，眼角余光撇向入口处的人影，脸上仍然挂着礼貌的笑容，而摩擦的指尖早已透露出心底的忐忑和紧张。

就是这一刻了，他想着。

起身在男人身边落座，在对方略微诧异的表情下伸出手。他听见自己的名字，听见男人述说的任务，听见一份穿越了时空的信息，那些单词被拼成语句，熟悉的声线里少了一丝稳重，被年轻时的认真与迫切所取代。手心的温度还未散去，唯一的肢体接触像是一根针，将名为理智的红线刺穿，过多的情绪忽然间涌上心头，Neil摆了摆手，“时间并不是问题，能否从中逃生才是真正的问题。”

就像是我们，在数不尽的时间中不断地弥补那些缺席的回忆，在合适的时候将两份不同的记忆拼凑成一份，在失去彼此时与更为年轻或年长的另一方再次相见。Neil眨了下眼睛，举起酒杯喝了一口，酒水搭配着青柠和冰块的冷冽，将藏在脑海深处的画面推到眼前，逐渐地展开，直到他们的身影重合。当然，现在的他，还不会知道这些。

他也不会知道，Neil透过他看到了另一个，更为年长的他。

那双暖棕色的眼睛，小心打理过的胡子，习惯性的小动作，所有关于面前男人的事物都看似如此熟悉，却又是那样的陌生。棕眸里应该倒映出清晨时爱人熟睡的模样，坐在会议室里定制任务时的严肃，和隐藏得很深，却又总是被自己轻易发现的宠溺和爱恋，而不是现在的冷漠和警惕；握住的双手应该牢牢地将他们牵在一起，让指尖传递着像是火焰般炙热的温度，和指腹微微摩擦着皮肤，在昏暗的烛光下带起愉悦的颤抖，而不是刚才过于迅速，还没能感受到男人的掌心温度就结束的接触。他想念那些他们相处的甜蜜时光，试图在眼前人的身上找出那么一丝相同，却不得不接受残酷的现实。

你看起来仍然是你，但你已成为别人。

你说话方式一如从前，我却听到了他人的话语和歌吟。

Neil的心底不免弥漫上一层淡淡的忧伤，但很快，那些伤感的事实便被再次见到男人的激动与喜悦所冲刷而去。他喊来侍从，重新为自己续上一杯酒，然后在对方疑惑的神情下点了一杯健怡可乐，嘴角勾起一丝不易察觉的微笑——也许这就是逆转带来的好处，未来的他所有的喜好自己都记得一清二楚，而现在这些信息终于又被派上用场。

“No, you don’t.”

面对男人的否认，他笑着回答。

在不远的未来，你会喜欢上它的，Neil看向他，像是望向很久以前的爱人那样眼中闪烁着光芒，将差点说出口的话语重新压回心底。

他们从高楼上跳下，隐身于夜间的闹市；他们在奥斯陆的酒店套房里讨论着计划，咖啡和茶水一不注意洒在了桌面上；他们在高速上实施着拦截任务，后视镜里是两人并肩作战的倒影。火焰化作为冰雪，红色和蓝色的灯光交错着照打在身上，一阵混乱和解释后，规律的海浪伴随着轮船倒退的航道将他们运回初始的开端。金发特工看似掌握了所有的资料和消息，但只有Neil知道，当他被狠狠抵在玻璃窗上，面前男人眼中流露出震惊和被背叛的愤怒时，自己所拥有的一手好牌，终将随着时间流逝变成一地的鲜血和痛楚。

临走前的那一夜，男人曾紧紧地抱着他，用几乎哀求的语气让他留下，哪怕他们都知道，自己无法违背早已被谱写的命运。他们或许可以拖延时间，在落日余晖中缠绵，不断地从神祗手中偷取机会延长这段超越了所有感情的关系，但最终，这不过是一场跨越数年的拯救，以一人的牺牲换取另一人的生命。

“Now, let me go.”

他背对着他，朝着不远处的直升机跨去，刺眼的烈日让他睁不开眼睛，凌乱的发丝被重新别到耳后。这就是最好的结局了，他忍住不去理会看身后男人的呼喊，微笑着坦然接受自己的死亡。在不久后的未来，这场短暂的分离将被画上句号，一个年轻而好奇的自己将出现在男人的世界里，被寻找，被招募，被保护。多年以前的自己，多年以后的他，他们将会再次重逢于同一个地点，将现在的Neil所经历过的一切重新演绎。

继续往前走吧，我会在开头等着你的到来。

-

他走向死亡的背影被永远地刻在了脑海里，护身符在耀眼阳光和漫天飞雪下闪闪发光，好似他是在前往某场盛大的宴会，而不是早已被既定的终局。

男人坐在办公室里，诺大的空间里没有开灯，黑漆一片，唯独窗边几束光线在地板上画出痕迹，如此刺目，就像是很多年前的那一天，但是现在剩下的只有他独自一人，让往事记忆在心上划出一道道的痛苦印记，那个坚定的身影挥之不去。他已经离开了，男人默默地告诉自己，仿佛不断地诉说事实就能将一切悲哀所抛去。

从Neil离开的那一刻起，他便成为了这个故事的主角。

而接下来，他将会带着所有短暂的回忆去寻找那个还尚未踏入逆转世界的男孩，将他带在身边，看着他慢慢成长，变成自己所熟知的模样，然后再次目睹他走上那条不归之路。他们将会相遇，那熟悉的乱发和微笑，那双灰蓝色眼睛里闪过的灵感，他迫不及待地想要找到他，但又深知在看到男孩的第一秒，欣喜和噩梦将会同时到来。他无法说出口的话语将化作深夜里的梦魔，但又会在温柔的拥抱中变成蝴蝶消失在空中。

午夜时分的伦敦街头，摔碎的酒瓶和微弱的灯光，他从未想到他们的遇见会在是这样的场景下发生。男人摇下车窗，望着那一群喝醉酒的大学生们簇拥成一团，他的男孩摇摇摆摆地被压倒在地，灿烂的金发被染上几滴鲜血，而自己却无能为力——不，现在还不是时候。可是对方在被拉走时的转身和看向自己的迷茫眼神让他愣在原地，他想起在塔林的港口，穿着战术背心的Neil，在自己尚未明白一切时转过头，将他带进一个颠覆理论的世界之中。

那一霎他以为昔日的恋人又回到了身旁，哪怕眼前的男孩还太年轻，还太缺乏经验。“Neil，”他无声地喊道，逼迫自己重新冷静下来，再换上严肃的面孔让司机继续行驶。黑色轿车在空荡的路面上快速驶过，称职的员工和驾驶员做着他们应该完成的事情，没有人知道，那个夜晚，男人在卧室里一夜无眠，稳重严厉的面具在那一个眼神下被击垮成碎片，平日里的伪装被撕破，泪水打湿了衣领，落在曾经温暖而现在只是一片冰凉的床单上。

他在一个春天正式招募了Neil，白日里的相遇，旁晚餐厅里的邀请。

烛光摇曳，他将信条的一切述说，而面前的男孩则是毫无犹豫地接受了他的邀约。穿着西装的金发青年让他忍不住再次回想起自由港的任务，同样的人，同样的打扮，同样的微笑和魅力，他不得不承认，也许Neil天生就拥有着善于伪装的技能，在混沌中保持着微妙的清醒和距离，游走于危难和安逸的边缘。

然后一次又一次地将他从死神身边带回现实，自己却心甘情愿地为了他迎接致命的子弹。

“那么现在，”男人在空白的档案上写下Neil的名字，小声地说道，“让我来指导你，帮助你，拯救你，直到那一天来临。”

他看着刚训练完的男孩冲进办公室，兴奋地与他分享乱七八糟的琐碎日常，无奈之下拍了拍他的肩，在对方期待的眼神下在他的额间落下一吻。他们作为搭档实施任务，辗转于各地的安全屋，默契和爱意早已在他们重逢的那一刻将两人的灵魂绑在一起；半年后他们同居了，从此早晨的床边不再是空荡的回忆，而是薄荷味的早安吻和耳畔呢喃。

几年的时光很快就消逝，他目睹着Neil逐渐变成自己熟知的样子，心中却升起一阵苦涩。男人知道，这说明离送男孩回到过去的日子又近了一步，而留给他们温存的时间，则像是沙漏里的细沙般，越来越少。他永远不能再次看到曾经爱人的面容，只能试图挽留住此时的他，透过那双相似的眼眸回望记忆深处的那个人。

但尽管他们之间仍然有着些许的差异，Neil永远都是Neil，只不过他们都先遇见了更加年长的彼此，才在后来将对方的人生所补齐。

我看到了一部分的你，只有在你更加年长时，你也将会看到。

-

“就让我们在未来相见，在封闭的循环里弥补缺失的亲吻与拥抱。”

-


End file.
